1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic foamed article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, automotive parts, household electrical appliance parts and other industrial parts have been strongly requested to have light weight but is superior in rigidity. As a material for forming such parts meeting those requests, thermoplastic foamed articles are known.
As an example of the thermoplastic foamed articles, JP-A-2002-234046 discloses a product comprising two layers including a skin layer and a foamed core layer. However, it still has plenty of room for improvement in rigidity.
JP-A-8-108440 discloses a foam board in which cells have a ratio of their size in the thickness direction to their size in a direction perpendicular to the thickness direction is from 2.5 to 10. However, although it is superior in cushion property and shock absorption, there is a problem with it in that it has insufficient rigidity.